


Give Me A Kiss, You Better Not Miss

by mellojello999



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, i don't make the rules, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999
Summary: A Birthday Gift For Cinna!!! Happy Birthday!!!Tendou is a tease and Daishou just wants a kiss goddammit!In which Tendou and Daishou have come close to having their first kiss many times and Daishou is tired of being teased. So he takes their first kiss into his own hands.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Tendou Satori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Give Me A Kiss, You Better Not Miss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRealCinnamom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCinnamom/gifts).



> hello hello, a fluffy little fic for Cinna's birthday! I hope they enjoy it!

Tendou Satori was a huge tease and the bane of Daishou’s existence.

If Daishou had thought that once they admitted their feelings to each other and decided to see each other his feelings for the other boy would become more bearable, then he had thought wrong. 

Oh, how wrong he was.

It seemed to Daishou, that now that Tendou knew that he was into him, he took every opportunity to tease. Time and time again a certain mood would surround them and their lips would be just close enough for them to finally meet in the middle and then Tendou would pull away. They hadn't had their first kiss yet and Tendou kept dangling it right in front of Daishou only to pull it away at the last minute. 

Like last week, they were walking together back to Tendou’s apartment when they felt droplets of water fall fro the sky and onto their faces. Before they knew it, the light shower turned into a sudden downpour chasing them all the way home. They ran the whole way, trying in vain to beat the rain while Tendou laughed and Daishou screamed. By the time they hurried into the apartment and slammed the door shut they were both soaking wet with sad strands of hair hanging in their faces. They stood there in the entryway, silent except for their heavy breathing from the sudden sprint. Surprisingly Daishou was the one to start giggling first. Tendou looked so different when his hair was down, and the fact that they were both soaking wet seemed funny to him at the time. Tendou soon joined in and they kept chuckling together until their laughter grew louder and bounced off the walls. And once that died back down to a comfortable silence, they found themselves leaning into each other’s space and looking into each other’s eyes with fond expressions. Daishou couldn’t help but feel compelled to kiss that silly look on Tendou’s face but before he could initiate anything Tendou ruffled his hair.

“I’ll get a towel, we should get dried off”

\---

Daishou will admit that maybe Tendou didn’t mean to tease him intentionally at that time. But he definitely did that next time! The other day when they were eating some cookies that Tendou had made in his culinary class. They were the kind of chocolate chip cookies that you saw in movies and had gooey chocolate chips on the inside that were oh so delicious but also got chocolate all over your fingers and face. Daishou had been enjoying the cookies so much he didn't realize that he had some chocolate smeared on his cheek, but Tendou had noticed it. He had leaned in close to wipe it away with his thumb. As Tendou licked the chocolate off of his finger, sitting so close to Daishou and looking at him with hooded eyes, Daishou had thought that that would be the time. The perfect opportunity for a little peck on the lips sweetened by the chocolate and sugar. But again, Tendou had pulled away and stuffed a whole cookie in his mouth at once.

Which was impressive, but he turned to Daishou with his cheeks stuffed and tried to talk with his mouth full and Daishou no longer felt the urge to kiss him.

\---

But the incident that took just yesterday was the last straw. They were both in the kitchen with Daishou standing over the cutting board and Tendou draining some pasta in the sink. He had had his back turned to Tendou and could not see him but felt him approach by the warmth against his back. 

“Sorry, just gotta grab this,” Tendou whispered in his ear and the pressure on his back grew as Tendou reached into the cupboard above him. The difference in height between them was only a matter of inches but Tendou never missed an opportunity to loom over him. Even as Tendou’s hand came back down with the bowls he was looking for he didn’t move away. He set the bowls down and instead placed his hands on the counter on either side of Daishou, caging him in. Turning around, Daishou came face to face with the easy grin and teasing eyes of his lovely bastard boyfriend. At the sight, he couldn’t stop his face from mirroring the playful look.

“You’re quite close aren’t you? This kitchen isn’t that small.”

“Hmmm, I think I like standing right here. It’s cozy isn’t it?” Tendou said innocently, his words filling the small space between them.

Did Tendou realize how close they were? Daishou’s eyes flicked down to his mouth, catching sight of his cute little dimples. Did he realize that they were at the perfect distance to just lean in a little closer and press their lips together for a kiss? Did he know how badly Daishou wanted to give little pecks on his adorable dimples? The mood was right and he was right there! So Daishou leaned forward, going in for the kill, and once again Tendou pulled away.

“Uh, gotta put the pasta in the bowls.” He said, turning away and breaking the spell between them and leaving Daishou there with his puckered lips pressed against nothing but air. 

It was at that moment that Daishou made his decision. He was tired of this. He was going to get Tendou to kiss him if it was the last thing he did.

\---

“Why won’t you just go ahead and do it already?” Daishou said when he and Tendou were sitting together on the couch. He had invited him over for the sole purpose of getting to the bottom of the whole kissing thing. Daishou knew what he wanted and was tired of waiting.

“Do what?” Tendou said, puzzled and seemingly unaware of the source of Daishou's irritation.

“Kiss me! You are always getting so close and then pulling away, is this your idea of teasing me?” he fumed.

“I, uh, well” Tendou stuttered.

“Because I’m sick of it! You are not leaving this house before we make out!” Daishou demanded.

“Ah, well. Um.”

“What’s wrong, do you have a problem with that?”

“Well… Okay, okay, I’m going to tell you something, and you have to promise not to laugh” Tendou said, all of his usual playfulness gone.

“Okay, what could you possibly have to tell me right now??” Daishou asked, exasperated.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

“Huh?”

“I said it, please don’t make me say it again!” embarrassment was obvious in his voice.

“But, how is that possible!”

“You don’t have to be a dick about it! I’m not exactly the type of person people line up to kiss you know…” 

“Okay. hold on for a second, I’m not making fun of you, Satori. I guess, I just didn’t expect it because…" Daishou motioned with his hands, trying to find the words "You are always teasing me. I thought you were playing with me a bit before you ACTUALLY kissed me, what was I supposed to think with the looks and the closeness! And you are so hot and seem so confident I would have thought you’d have kissed plenty of people before!”

“Wow, really? Well, that’s not quite, uh, true.”

“No one? Never?”

“Nope”

“Not even Ushijima?”

“Wakatoshi? No, we aren’t like that” Tendou says with a nervous laugh. 

“So this is your first kiss then?” Daishou asks, eyes trained on Tendou who was now blushing and tugging at the hem of his shirt. He had rarely ever seen this side of Tendou and while it was very cute and he would have loved to tease him about it, he wanted a kiss.

“Well. I’ll teach you how. It’s simple really. We’ll take it easy at first, just pressing lips together, and if you don't feel like it and want to wait then--” And before he could finish he was stunned by a blur of red learning forward and the feel of a pair of lips pressing against his own. Tendou pulled away before Daishou could enjoy the kiss, but the tingling feeling of the other man lingered after they separated. If he thought Tendou looked flustered before, he was way worse now. The flush on his face had darkened and Tendou was now biting his lip and rubbing both hands over his cheeks like he was tempted to just hide his whole face away.

“L-like that?”

Daishou was thinking that he had to answer quickly, he had to assure Tendou that that was alright but he couldn’t seem to get his brain to tell his mouth to move, especially with Tendou looking at him with those hopeful eyes. 

“Was that okay, Suguru?” Tendou asked timidly.

“Th-that was more than okay. How was it for you?”

“I guess it was pretty good.”

“Good enough to do again?” 

“Hmmmm, I suppose” Daishou was relieved to see that some of the tension had left the other's body and he was becoming playful once again. 

“Alright, then that's just a basic kiss. C’mere and I’ll show you some more techniques.”

“Are you even qualified to be a teacher?”

“How about I show you my credentials?”

“Hmmm alright then. Show me what you got!”

They kissed again, pressing together for a little longer. Daishou loved it.

They kissed again, this time scooting closer towards each other so they were pressed together. Tendou let out a happy little sigh.

And they continued, deep into the night kissing and enjoying each other.

Tendou Satori was still the bane of Daishou’s existence, but if he kept kissing him like that then he supposed he could live with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Happy Birthday, Cinna!!!!!
> 
> <3<3<3
> 
> I can be found here... [tumblr](https://mellojello999.tumblr.com/) \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/mellojello999) @mellojello999 !!!


End file.
